Sem luz
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Aprederam. Todos aprenderam bem demais. Todos eram seus alunos. .:Dumbledore/Regulus, Dumbledore/Lucius, Dumbledore/Peter, Dumbledore/Tom:.


Albus Dumbledore bateu a ponta da pena no pergaminho. Passou os olhos mais uma vez no que estava ali para logo em seguida levantá-los até o jovem de doze anos à sua frente. Regulus Black esperava com as mãos juntas e os olhos cinzentos receosos.

"Com licença, senhor diretor. Mas o professor Slughorn mandou alguns quadros o avisarem que precisava falar com o senhor..."

Ele falava hesitante, com vergonha. Mas mesmo assim era um Black, de certa forma impaciente, de certa forma arrogante e sempre se achando superior aos outros - afinal, entre tantos Horace o escolhera para ser seu garoto de recados.

"Me desculpem, você e Horace. Estava mergulhado no meu trabalho. E você sabe como é difícil ouvir, quando se está mergulhando, não sabe?"

O Black sorriu arrogante, pois ele nunca conseguiria evitar. "Sim, senhor."

"Falarei imediatamente com Horace. Mais alguma coisa, senhor Black?"

A dúvida transpareceu em sua face tão característica, cheia de marcas da sua família, os orbes cinzas nebulosos. "Como o senhor se concentra no seu trabalho, com tantos outros diretores gritando doidos por atenção?"

Dumbledore sorriu vendo em Regulus a curiosidade de seu irmão mais novo. "O segredo é mergulhar sempre o mais profundo quanto possível."

Sorriu com sua sabedoria. E o Black saiu, satisfeito com sua resposta.

E mergulhara mais fundo do que Dumbledore nunca sonhara.

* * *

><p>O garoto de quinze anos sorrira no meio do maior pátio do castelo. Sentado na beirada de um dos canteiros com a varinha ainda rodopiando em mãos. Lucius Malfoy tinha muitos motivos para se orgulhar e um deles era que finalmente se tornara monitor, ou seja, um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos confiava em seu discernimento e senso de justiça. O outro, bom, ele era observado por esse tão incrível mago.<p>

Dumbledore o olhava por cima dos óculos em formato de meia lua, parado no meio das muitas escadas do palácio. Observava pela janela da sua altura, pois via a confusão chegando e queria ter a melhor posição para seu desfecho, que prometia ser emocionante.

O grupo de sonserinos se aproximava de um menino da Lufa-lufa, que lia treinava pequenos feitiços com sua varinha. Começaram o empurrando, depois o levaram até o chão e colocavam seu rosto bochechudo e sardento contra a terra.

Lucius levantou-se rapidamente e gritou com eles. Falou o nome de cada um deles, cada um mais sangue-puro que o outro...mas todos respondiam que o nome Malfoy exercia, ainda mais com o broche de monitor em seu peito.

O velho diretor deixou que um sorriso de canto aparecer em seus lábios, quando eles saíram respondendo às ordens do loiro.

Lucius sempre tivera um pendor para as escolhas certas.

* * *

><p>Peter correra até seu grupo tão comum de amigos, seus passos apressados deixaram inúmeras pegadas na neve. Sorriu quando os alcançou. Foi afagado por James, que bagunçara seus cabelos cor de areia. Foi abraçado por Sirius, que mostrava o mais bonito e despreocupadamente irônico sorriso. Remus passou as mãos enluvadas pelo seu ombro.<p>

Dumbledore mirou-o com inveja, pois desejava ter seus amigos de volta para o esperarem em uma ida à Zonkos no meio daquela neve...

Queria Garret de volta. Queria não tê-lo lançado no meio de uma prisão gelada e solitária. Queria tê-lo admirado somente o suficiente para não sentir tanta culpa.

Mas era difícil porque o amor sempre fora o maior criador de culpas que já existira.

Viu os quatro sorrisos e levou a mão até o peito, pois doía. Viu os quatro se distanciarem como todos os outros fizeram.

O diretor não pôde deixar de sorrir, pois sabia que no meio do grupo, que se intitulava os marotos, não havia espaço para culpa, pois nuca haveria nunca uma traição.

* * *

><p>O herdeiro que ele tanto desejara encontrar com Grindewald, um pequeno garoto com talvez oito anos. Andava ao seu lado, com os passos apressados e pernas pequeninas. O cabelo era negro e brilhante, os orbes eram obviamente verdes. Demasiadamente intensos e penetrantes para uma criança.<p>

Tom Riddle era tão diferente de Albus. Começando pelo cabelo liso e escuro que antagonizava o seu branco cheio de experiência e cachos murchos. Terminando na expressão de dúvida. Passando pela criação.

Iguais na solidão, talvez. Ou seriam nos orbes, que adentravam qualquer alma?

Meneou a cabeça cheia de idéias. Não sabia o motivo de se comparar àquela criança, que não era de todo inocente, que era bela, que era Slytherin – e isso a tornava fascinante, mesmo que toda a situação de sua geração tenha sido miserável e triste e seu crescimento igualmente.

Os dois caminhavam para longe do orfanato, aproveitavam a paisagem de uma praia em meio as ventanias de outono, das ondas que se autodestruíam indo em direção à costa de pedras. Dumbledore mirou-o com tristeza, com os olhos de quem já viu verões demais.

O pequeno Tom largara sua pose defensiva de instantes atrás no orfanato. Ele, como a boa criança que era, confiava cegamente no diretor da escola no momento em que ele dissera as palavras: vou te tirar daqui. O menino até esboçava um meio sorriso em seus lábios cheios, até deixava transparecer seu nervosismo infantil. Suas pequenas mãos limpavam-se uma na outra, as mesmas que foram usadas para roubar e machucar outros meninos do orfanato.

Mas não havia mais problema, pois ele aprenderia como se comportar em Hogwarts. As mãos pequeninas não seriam mais usadas para os meios do roubo, das cicatrizes. E nunca seriam usadas para a morte

"Lá vou aprender o que?" A voz era incerta e aguda.

"Vai aprender tudo, Tom." Respondeu compreensivo e feliz com o interesse da criança.

Estava satisfeito e esperançoso, porque um herdeiro de um criador estudaria no castelo. E procurava aprender.

E Tom aprendera demasiadamente bem, seu pupilo só fizera as escolhas erradas nos momentos mais errados.

Albus perdera mais um para o ideal errado. Quantos mais ele teria que perder para aprender que era inevitável?

N/A: Nem sei de onde essa fic apareceu. Mentira, sei sim; foi do fato que o fim se aproxima. Acho que é por isso que me sinto tentada a escrever sobre o começo.

Reviews?


End file.
